


Bucky's Plant Collection

by hufflebuck



Series: Bucky Doing Domestic Things [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky and Steve live together but it's not really romantic, Domestic Fluff, i wont stop you from making it out like that though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 16:44:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11384250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflebuck/pseuds/hufflebuck
Summary: Bucky has an obsession with buying plants and hiding them from Steve





	Bucky's Plant Collection

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work so please leave constructive criticism! I love knowing what i can improve on.

It started as a small cactus. Bucky was out shopping, getting food for him and Steve’s shared apartment, when he noticed it hiding behind a few flower vases. A small, round cactus with a little pink flower sitting atop it, in a clay vase. After a few minutes of trying to use his highly advanced cell phone Tony insisted he got to look up the care requirements for the little guy, he decided to get it. 'I mean, I’m sure Steve won’t mind,' he thought, carefully placing it in his cart. 'It’s not like it needs much care anyways.'

And Steve didn’t mind, only saying that as long as this is the only one, it was okay. Until a few weeks ago, when he learned that every time Bucky went to the store he returned with a new cactus, carefully hiding it so Steve wouldn’t know. Bucky, being the skillful assassin he was, was able to sneak in a new plant to add to his collection every week for a solid 3 months before he was caught dead in his tracks.

It all started because Steve decided to go into Buck’s room to look for a book he had loned him earlier. While sifting around in Bucky’s drawers until he noticed a small trail of dirt leading from his doorway into his personal bathroom. Curious, Steve walked over and opened the door, only to find himself standing face to face with over 13 cacti, each varying in size, shape, and color. Shocked, he stood there taking it all in, until he heard the front door open, and a faint Steve? coming from Bucky, who had just so happened to return from his weekly trip to the store. As Steve backed out of the bathroom and turned around, he came face to face with his roommate, who was holding 3 more cacti in his arms. “Uh, I can explain..” Bucky stammered, trying to come up with an explanation while avoiding Steve’s intimidating stare. 

“Buck, if you wanted plants, you could’ve told me, you don’t need to hoard them in your bathroom,” Steve explained. Sighing with relief, Bucky set the plants down on his nightstand and softly embraced him. 

As Steve returned the hug, Bucky turned his head towards Steve’s ear and whispered, “Good, because i bought 10 more.” He then quickly released him and ran out of his room, the sound of Steve shouting his name echoing off of the walls as he headed to the car get the rest of his plants.


End file.
